


Never

by MsCongeniality



Category: Petshop of Horrors
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-15
Updated: 2005-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 21:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsCongeniality/pseuds/MsCongeniality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Continuation drabble starring Chris. Not real sure where this one came from actually...except I think it was inspired by a challenge at <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/psohdrabble/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://community.livejournal.com/psohdrabble/"><b>psohdrabble</b></a>. And no, I don't understand it either.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Never

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation drabble starring Chris. Not real sure where this one came from actually...except I think it was inspired by a challenge at [](http://community.livejournal.com/psohdrabble/profile)[**psohdrabble**](http://community.livejournal.com/psohdrabble/). And no, I don't understand it either.

"Daddy, how long is never?"

Chris paused before answering. "Never is a very, very long time. It means something isn't going to happen or come."

Her brow furrowed at this and she looked down at her hands.

"Oh. So never is for always?"

He watched her try to puzzle through a concept beyond her five year old reasoning. "Something like that.

Why?"  
She tilted her head up to look at him again, expression serious. "Because of the story. I asked about the people in the story and you said they were real but you never saw them again." She paused, "Does that mean you won't see them gain-ever?"

Chris suppressed the urge to wince or grimace. "Well, it means that I haven't yet. I'd like to believe that someday I might."

Her expression finally eased and she nodded. "Okay. Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if I believe that too?"


End file.
